User talk:Gasheaduk
Hi Scott, welcome to Gasopedia! Thanks for coming over here to help out. I'm starting to get the standard formats for articles sorted out in my head, but there's a few things I'm not too happy with at the moment. The main problem I've got is with the names of match articles. Just using the date, as we do at the moment, gives a unique name but it's not very descriptive when you're looking in a category like Category:Away matches. I was thinking of perhaps changing the naming convention for single match articles from 19 January 2008 to something like Bristol Rovers 1-1 Walsall (19-01-2008) or maybe Bristol Rovers v Walsall (19-01-2008). Have you got any thoughts on a better way of doing it? Steve. Gasheadsteve 02:30, 21 January 2008 (CST) Player Templates - International Caps? Good idea, it's worth adding Rovers appearances and goals too I think. Gasheadsteve 02:50, 1 April 2008 (CDT) Main Wiki launch I was planning on starting to advertise the existence of this website at the start of the new football season, so we need to make sure all the the policies and help pages are up to scratch. Is there anything you can think of that needs to be done here before making it public knowledge? I've also set up a support forum at http://brfc.phpbb.net/. I've also granted you sysop rights, so you should find that you've got one or two more tools that you can access now - just don't use them to ban me!! :-) Gasheadsteve 07:59, 12 May 2008 (CDT) Match results I use Bristol Rovers Mad for the head-to-head match results. Just select the team you want from the drop-down box and it gives you the results from the Football League, League Cup, FA Cup competition proper (not the qualifying rounds), Football League Trophy and the old Full Members Cup. It's not a full record because it doesn't include the results from when Rovers were a Southern League or Western League team, or from some of the older cup competitions like the Division Three (South) Cup. Gasheadsteve 02:09, 3 July 2008 (CDT) Moving the wiki I'm planning on moving this wiki to a different hosting service because Scribblewiki seems quite unreliable at the moment. I've found that it has been unavailable on several occasions lately, and they only backup free accounts once a week as well as having annoying adverts on all the pages. I had a look at Referata as an alternative, which has a data extension which would enable us to do fancier things with automatically generated pages, but you only get 2MB file storage so all the photos and other images we have here would not fit on it. At the moment the best I can find is Wikia, but they have to review and approve any new wikis, so there is no guarantee we can put it there. I'll begin the registration process at Wikia and see how it goes. Gasheadsteve 12:43, 18 August 2008 (CDT) :Looks like we moved at the right time - Scribblewiki have lost all of their data and as a result are shutting down! See here. — Gasheadsteve (talk) 17:42, 10 October 2008 (UTC)